Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Book II: The Search for Ahsoka Tano
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Upon receiving the Hera's distress signal, Jack and Gakowa go to the Andromeda Galaxy to search for Ahsoka. Along the way, they find others who are searching for her, including Mace Windu, who wishes to wipe out all Jedi Dynasties. Also, Gakowa finds Sakowa's location, as well as the location of a person his mother tried to find, but failed. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite.
1. Strange Meetings

**Okay, after some consideration, I've decided to start Book II. Hold on to your hats, folks.** **Here comes the**

 **next tale of The Jedi Knights of Earth.**  
Star Wars

Jedi Knights of Earth

Book II

The Search for Ahsoka Tano

Chapter One

Strange Meetings

(Republic Star Destroyer Resolute II, Abregado system)

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Plo Koon stood on the bridge of the Resolute II, a fine successor to the

Venator-class star cruiser, and were on a science mission. Ever since stopping Sidious' plans to conquer the galaxy,

Skywalker had grown into a wise and caring man. His second Padawan, a Nautolan named Zatt, had reached

Knighthood, and was elsewhere at the moment. The Kel Dorian faced the human. "You are thinking of Ahsoka."

Anakin smiled. "Yes. I wonder how she and Master Ti are doing." Plo Koon smiled under his mask. "As do I. It is nice to

know we have some common ground. Your son passed the trials, I hear." Anakin nodded. "Master Yoda was very

pleased with his progress. Leia isn't that far behind." The Kel Dorian kept up that smile. "Generals, we're detecting a

vessel entering the system, through what appears to be a stable wormhole." That got their attention. They faced the

cruiser that came out of the wormhole, which closed just as quickly as it had appeared. It was certainly an odd ship.

Anakin had never seen one of its design. "Contact them, and ask them what their purpose here is."

(Terran Olympus-class EV Poseidon)

Jack sat in his command chair. The cruiser ahead of them remained in its position, and, if it weren't for his Force

abilities, he would assume they hadn't seen them. "Sir, we're receiving a hail." Jack faced the Lieutenant. "Put them on-

screen." The officer nodded. "Yes, sir." The images of a human male, and an alien appeared on the screen. "Unidentified

vessel, this is a restricted system. Name your purpose." Jack answered right away. "First of all, we apologize for the

intrusion. We didn't know this system was restricted. Second, we're here looking for someone." He had their attention

now. Gakowa walked onto the bridge just then.

(Resolute II)

As soon as Anakin saw the boy Togruta, he immediately was reminded of Ahsoka. _A relative of hers, no doubt._ He faced

the human in command. "What is your name?" The human captain faced him. "Jack Hudson, Jedi Knight of Earth. This

is my apprentice, Gakowa Tano." Anakin barely kept his thoughts protected. _'They are related.'_ He faced Hudson. "Who

are you searching for? Perhaps we can help." Jack looked at Gakowa. "You want to tell them?" The boy looked at him.

"You're in charge." Jack shrugged. "We're looking for my former master, Ahsoka Tano." That got Anakin's attention.

Jack didn't notice Anakin's face. Gakowa, however, did. "You know her." Anakin faced the boy. "Are you a relative of

hers?" Gakowa nodded. "She's my mother." That got both Anakin and Plo's attention. "Interesting." The Kel Dorian

stepped forward. "Perhaps a face-to-face meeting will help us all."

(Poseidon)

"Give us a second." Jack said, then mimed zipping his lips to the officer. The officer muted the comms. He faced his

apprentice. "What do you think?" Gakowa looked at Jack. "If they knew her, then I want to hear their stories. Besides, I

get the feeling they've been looking for her themselves." Jack nodded. He motioned to the comms officer. When the

audio was restored, Jack said, "Gakowa and I agree to your proposition. Would you like to come aboard the Poseidon,

or would you like us to come aboard your ship? Also, what are your names?"

(Resolute)

Anakin faced Master Koon. "I am Jedi Master Plo Koon. This is Anakin Skywalker. And, we will come aboard your

cruiser. Also, what is your planet of origin?"

(Poseidon)

Jack faced Gakowa. "I think he means, where did we come from." Jack nodded. "My people come from the planet Earth,

in a galaxy far from here. In hyperspace, it would take months to get there. We developed technology that allows us to

enter this galaxy in a few days." The two Jedi on the other cruiser nodded. "We will see you shortly."

 **A/N**

 **Dun, Dun, DUN! You have got to like that! Leave reviews. It will be appreciated.**


	2. Inheritance

**The fun continues!**

Chapter Two

Inheritance

(EV Poseidon, Abregado system)

Jack and Gakowa waited in the Captain's office for SKywalker and Plo Koon. Gakowa was a little anxious about meeting

two people who had known his mother. Jack faced him. "Gakowa, you're sweating. Relax." Gakowa faced his master. "I

have no idea how I'm supposed to act around them." Jack nodded. "That's not your fault, Gakowa. Just act natural."

Gakowa scoffed. "Yeah, right. Remember what happened last time?" Jack thought that over. "Fair enough." The two

Jedi from the other ship entered the office. Anakin was looking at the walls of the ship. "Very impressive design." Jack

nodded. "I'll tell that to Shipmaster Quasdo." Gakowa noticed something hanging from Anakin's belt. "Hey, what's

that?" Anakin saw what the boy was looking at. He removed it from his belt. "Your mother's first lightsaber." He handed

it to him. Gakowa felt the hilt. It was clearly designed for reversed-handgrip. Gakowa found the activation button, and

pressed it. An emerald blade appeared, and Gakowa held it reverently. He shut it off, and faced Skywalker. "How did

you get it?" Anakin smiled. "It was found in a factory near the Senate building. I've kept it in honor of her." Gakowa

looked at the weapon, then clipped it to his belt alongside his own. Jack faced the Kel Dorian. "How did you two know

her?" Plo Koon spoke up first. "I was the one who brought her to the Jedi Temple as a toddler. We became friends

quickly." Jack faced Anakin. "I was her Jedi Master for a time. She was framed for bombing the Temple, and I managed

to prove her innocence. We later learned that Jedi Master Shaak Ti was her mother." Gakowa had already known that,

but not Jack. "Master who?" Gakowa faced him. "She never told you about her?" Jack shook his head. "When I was

little, she told me it was the reason she left this galaxy. Her mother had gone missing." Anakin faced him. "She still is if

you want to find her." Gakowa nodded. "We will speak to Master Yoda about this. In the meantime, remain in comm

range of the Resolute II." Jack nodded. After the two Jedi had left, he faced Gakowa. "So, your mom's first lightsaber."

Gakowa faced him. "What's your point?" Jack grinned. "Maybe you can give it to Sakowa, if we find her." Gakowa

thought that over. "Maybe."

 **A/N**

 **Lalalalala!**


	3. The Grandmother

**And the fun continues!**

Chapter Three

The Grandmother

(Poseidon control room)

Jack and Gakowa entered the room. The officer nodded, and opened a file for them. "We've detected three locations that the Hera's broadcast came from. The first location was in the Teth system.

It's Wild Space." Gakowa looked at the planet. "Is that-?"

(Flashback)

Gakowa saw a large castle in his mind. Within was a Force User, a strong one. As he walked in, a blue lightsaber was ignited. He ignited his own, except it was green. Their blades met.

(End of flashback)

Jack nudged Gakowa's arm. "Hey, you all right?" Gakowa looked at him. "This reminds me of a dream I had once." Jack decided not to ask. They didn't have time. Skywalker and Koon entered the

room. "Knight Hudson." Gakowa looked at the map. He faced Skywalker. "This map reminds me of a dream I had once." Anakin decided not to ask. "This is the Teth System." Jack nodded. "It's one of

three systems the Hera broadcasted from." Anakin looked at the young boy, only to find he was gone. He faced Hudson. Jack sighed. "He's probably just curious. Give him a few hours."

(Poseidon starboard hangar)

Gakowa got into his mother's old ship after telling the comm officer to open the hangar door. "Sir?" Gakowa faced him. "Just do it." The officer nodded. The door was opened, and the Radiant Eagle 

soared out of the hangar, straight towards the depths of space. Once he was clear to jump to hyperspace, he activated it, the course laid in.

(Poseidon bridge)

Jack walked into the bridge. "Sir, Commander Tano has taken the Radiant Eagle and is about to jump to Hyperspace." Jack faced him. "I know. He's just checking something." The officer nodded.

(Radiant Eagle, en route to Teth)

Gakowa had jumped into Hyperspace. Now, the Eagle sped towards its destination. The young Togruta manned the navigation chair, watching the charts. He wanted to take her out of Hyperspace

manually. When he arrived, he disengaged the Hyperdrive, and flew towards the planet. When he was in the atmosphere, he touched down on a landing platform outside of a castle set on top of a

mountain. The young Togruta sensed a presence here, a strong one. If he was here looking for a confirmed Sith, he would draw his lightsaber. But he didn't think he would need it yet. He used the

Force to open the door, and walked inside. Once he entered the building, he noticed something. The person was actually coming to him. "Hello? I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know if you've

seen someone." A loud hiss was all he heard. He turned towards the presence, and noticed a cylinder clipped to a belt. The cylinder was placed in the person's right hand, and the familiar blue blade

of a lightsaber was ignited. "I don't like uninvited guests." Gakowa faced the speaker. He gripped his mother's old saber, and removed it from his belt. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm only looking for

someone." The person came closer. The blue blade hummed with power." The young Togruta realized he no longer had a choice. He ignited the saber. The emerald blade caught the person by

surprise, but they regained their composure. "So, you've been trained as a Jedi. Interesting." Gakowa could now tell the voice was female. His hand went to his own saber, but he didn't draw it yet. He

waited. The figure leapt at him. Gakowa kept up his Form II, blocking the slash, but being forced back a bit. Seeing no other choice, he took his own saber off of his belt, and ignited it. The sapphire

blade glowed in the dark, also revealing his facial markings. The woman noticed them. Gakowa held his blades in his usual defensive posture. However, she deactivated her blade. And tossed the

weapon onto the floor. "I surrender." That got Gakowa's attention. He made a decision. He shut off both weapons. "I don't want to hurt you. I came here following a distress signal. Although, I did

have a dream like this once." The woman laughed. "Come. There is something you should see." She led him outside. Once there, she removed her hood. Gakowa saw a Togruta woman, who looked

quite mature. It was not his mother, but Gakowa had a feeling they had a connection. "Now, young one, are you related in any way to an Ahsoka Tano?" That confirmed Gakowa's theory. "I'm her son."

The woman seemed satisfied with that answer. "Did she ever tell you of her mother?" Gakowa faced her. "She left this galaxy to look for her." The woman smiled. "My name is Shaak Ti." That got

Gakowa's attention. "Grandmother?" If she was surprised that he knew her name, she gave off no evidence of it. Shaak simply sat down and called her weapon to her, reclipping it to her belt. Gakowa

sat down with a sigh. His grandmother looked at him. "What's the matter?" Gakowa faced her. "Jack's gonna love this one."

 **A/N**

 **The next chapter might be a while. Gakowa will bring Shaak to the Poseidon, and she will meet Jack. Until then, be patient. Be patient. Don't be in such a hurry. If you are impatient, you only start to**

 **worry. Remember, remember, that God is patient, too. Be patient, be patient, Don't be in such a hurry.**


	4. Meetings and Teasing

**Here we go!**

Chapter Four

Meetings and Teasing

(Radiant Eagle, inbound to Poseidon)

Gakowa aimed the nose of the Eagle straight towards the Poseidon, preparing for entry into the starboard hangar. His

grandmother looked out the viewport. "A very fine vessel. Who commands it?" Gakowa faced her. "My Master, Jack

Hudson. He's leading the search for Mom." Shaak smiled at her grandson. He was quite amusing. A voice came over the

comm. "Radiant Eagle, you are cleared for boarding. Welcome home, Commander." Gakowa thumbed the comm.

"Boarding commencing. Stand by." He easily landed the Eagle in the hangar bay, then shut down its systems. "We

won't need it right now. Come on. A couple people you should know are on board." Shaak faced her grandson with a

curious expression. He faced her. "It's a surprise." She smiled at that. 'He has an innocent nature, despite being 18.'

Gakowa let Jack know he had a guest, and they walked to the Captain's office. When they got there,

Skywalker and Koon were talking with Jack about further alliances. When they saw Shaak, Anakin nearly fainted, and

Plo Koon simply nodded at her. Gakowa was about to snicker, but Jack stopped him by saying. "Hi! I'm Jack Hudson."

Shaak faced the human male. For a human, he was quite handsome. "I am Shaak Ti." Jack looked at Gakowa. "Where'd

you find her?" Gakowa looked at him. "You get three guesses." Jack gave him a look. "Come on, don't make me remind

you about Kilimanjaro." Gakowa snorted. "You're one to talk. Remember that time in Tokyo?" Jack immediately

blushed. The other three looked at him. "It's a city back on Earth. The planet is divided into hundreds of countries.

Tokyo is the capital of Japan, the most technological country on Earth. It's not the best country, though. America holds

the record right now." Shaak looked at her grandson. "What happened?" Gakowa grinned. "No! Please, I get enough of

this from Nero, okay?" Gakowa snorted again. "You started it." If Shaak had been amused with him before, she could

barely restrain laughter now. Skywalker, however, wasn't so lucky. He fell on the floor laughing. Gakowa looked at a

message that popped up on Jack's monitor. "What's Kiros?" Shaak faced him, and noticed him reading the message. "A

Togrutan colony, in the Expansion Region. I considered hiding there, under the assumption that your mother was dead."

Gakowa said nothing about it. Jack looked at him. "What is it?" Gakowa turned on the message. "That's the next

broadcast location." Jack faced his Padawan. "You think she might be there?" Gakowa looked at him. "It's worth a shot."

Jack nodded. He commed the bridge. "Lieutenant, set course for the Kiros system." The officer sent the affirmation,

then the ship went into Hyperspace.

 **A/N**

 **And the trip to Kiros begins. Note: The official mission is to locate the Hera, and salvage it, if possible.**

 **Therefore, if they do find Ahsoka on the planet, they still have to go to the third location to find the Hera.**

 **There, Gakowa will find three people. One,** **who has turned the Hera into her home, Two, who has declared**

 **war on the Jedi Dynasties, and Three, who has been missing from Earth for seven years.**


	5. A Shocking Reunion

**Let's do this thing!**

Chapter Five

A Shocking Reunion

(Poseidon, in orbit above Kiros)

Gakowa boarded the Eagle along with Jack, Anakin, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti. Having his grandmother aboard made

Gakowa feel a little guilty. He vaguely remembered telling his mother that she would find her one day. He began to

wonder if he had spoken too soon, which wouldn't surprise him, seeing he was four when he said that. Said

grandmother faced him. "Grandson? Are you all right?" Gakowa faced her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about

something." She didn't look away at first, but decided not to ask. The Eagle took off out of the Poseidon's hangar,

inbound to Kiros.

(Radiant Eagle, five minutes out from Kiros' chief city)

Gakowa flew the Eagle forward when Anakin came into the cockpit. "You're a pretty good pilot. Did your mother teach

you?" Gakowa shook his head. "I learned on instinct when I was 11." Anakin snorted. "I can see how she reacted to

that." Gakowa snorted. "Yeah, she asked me not to do that again." He laughed. Anakin sat down in the copilot seat.

"So, any embarrassing stories you can tell?" Gakowa faced him. "You're really gonna do this right now?" Anakin nodded.

Gakowa sighed. "Not when I'm flying." Anakin chuckled. When they landed in the city, a small inspection team

approached the craft. Gakowa had never seen other male Togruta before, so he didn't know how to act. Shaak decided

to save him some discomfort. The first inspector spoke first. "Welcome to Kiros. I'm afraid I must inspect your vessel.

Who is this vessel registered to?" Gakowa spoke up. "Ahsoka Tano." When the inspector heard that, he looked ready to

swoon. He managed to regain his composure. "Is she aboard?" Gakowa shook his head. "She went missing seven years

ago. We're here looking for her." The inspector nodded. He checked his datapad. "Who is the pilot?" Gakowa stepped

forward. "I am. My name is Gakowa Tano." The inspector dropped his datapad in his surprise. "A living male Tano."

That got Gakowa's attention. He faced his grandmother. She shrugged. The inspector faced him. "Is Ahsoka Tano your

mother?" Gakowa nodded. The inspector could barely contain his excitement. "If we can aid in your search, please do

not hesitate to let us know." Gakowa nodded. When the inspection team left, Gakowa faced his grandmother. "What

was that about?" Shaak faced him. "It would seem Pash Tano, your grandfather, was the last male of the Tano clan

before you." Gakowa sighed, and massaged his forehead, being sure to release his emotions into the Force. They

wouldn't help him find his mother. And besides, having a clear mind would be of great benefit. "Let's go. The escape

pod we found is outside of the city." When they found it, Gakowa peered inside. There was no one here, but Gakowa

noticed a small trail of footprints. They were fresh. He became suspicious. The young Togruta ran, following the trail.

Behind him, he heard Jack mutter, "Not again." He continued his search, using the Force to find the trail, and stay on it.

(Jack)

Jack watched his apprentice run off, muttering, "Not again." The other Jedi faced him. "The last time he did this, it took

me three _days_ to find him." Anakin chuckled. "I know the feeling." Shaak managed to keep from laughing. "My people

are gifted trackers." Jack could see his apprentice in the distance, and said, "I believe it."

(Gakowa)

Gakowa followed the trail, to a part of the planet with caves. He followed it even further to a lone cave, where he

sensed two presences, one of which felt familiar. He couldn't place it at first, but then it dawned on him. 'Sakowa.' The

other presence didn't feel familiar, but he didn't care. He ran in, determined to find his long lost sister.

(Jack)

Jack sat down, and began to meditate. He needed it after this experience. Anakin and the others sat down next to him,

and meditated as well. Jack focused on seeing through Gakowa's eyes, an ability he'd discovered within him.

(Gakowa)

Gakowa walked further into the cave, following the senses that would lead him to his sister. He kept going, until he

sensed her not far off. He heard the sound of a spear being pulled out, and gripped his mother's old saber. As the spear

approached, he ignited the weapon, revealing his face, and the face of his sister. Sakowa nearly dropped the spear in

her amazement. "Gakowa?" Gakowa lowered the saber. "Sakowa? How'd you get on Kiros? How'd you even get into this

galaxy?" Sakowa looked at her brother, and could tell he had sensed the other presence. "I snuck aboard the Hera.

After the warp gate collapsed, I woke up to find the ship abandoned. All the other crew were dead, except for Mom, but

I don't know where she is." Gakowa sensed the other presence drawing near. Apparently, so did Sakowa. She put the

spear down, and walked off a bit, and Gakowa heard her talking to someone. He couldn't understand what she was

saying, however. She came back, holding what looked like a toddler Togruta, who looked a lot like Sakowa. Gakowa

faced his sister for an answer. She looked nervous, but said, "Her name is Aika. She's my daughter." That got his

attention. "You have a daughter?" She nodded. "This is not how I wanted you two to meet. I decided that when she was

old enough, she could apply for pilot lessons, and fly off-world to Earth via Hyperdrive. Oh, and as for how I got to

Kiros, I used the escape pod you probably saw." Gakowa sat down. Little Aika said something, and Sakowa said

something back. He faced his sister, when Aika said in perfect English, "Hi, Uncle Gawa." Gakowa had always had a soft

spot for kids, thanks to Jack, and he smiled at her. "Hi." He then looked at Sakowa. "What was that other language?"

Sakowa smirked. "Togruti, the native language of our people." Gakowa smiled at his niece again, then said, "Come on.

You don't have to stay here anymore. Besides, don't you want to meet our grandmother?" That got Sakowa's attention.

"You found her?" Gakowa nodded. "She was on Teth. She thought Mom was dead." If Sakowa were younger, she would

have been angry with her grandmother. But she had learned patience over the years. Primarily due to Aika. "Come on."

(Jack)

Jack opened his eyes. "Um, did Gakowa tell you he had a twin?" Shaak faced him. "He did." Jack grinned. "He found

her. She has a daughter of her own, and they're on their way over. I think Sakowa has grown over the years." Shaak

smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Don't be mad, people. I wanted to make it interesting.**


	6. Brother and Sister

**Let's have more fun, shall we?**

Chapter Six

Brother and Sister

(Poseidon, private quarters of Commander Gakowa Tano)

Gakowa, Sakowa, and Aika were in Gakowa's quarters talking about things. Their grandmother would join them after

she finished speaking with Jack. Gakowa handed his sister a bottle of Sprite, and she sipped it casually. Gakowa sipped

his, and said, "So, when we get home, Nero's looking forward to finishing your training." Sakowa nodded. "I do miss

him." Just then, Shaak Ti walked into the room. She sat down carefully, and noticed the drinks. "What are those?"

Gakowa faced her. "They're a soft drink. The closest thing to alcohol I will ever drink." Sakowa snorted. "Me, too."

Shaak smirked at their comments, then faced her great-granddaughter, who was playing with some blocks. She was

building what looked like a house. Gakowa noticed it, too. "Hey, that looks pretty cool!" His niece giggled. He faced his

sister. "Have you learned any new abilities over the years?" She smirked. "Have you?" Gakowa sighed. "I learned that I

can form a barrier of energy around myself, but it physically drains me. I limit my uses." Sakowa nodded in

understanding. "I can share what I've learned with other people telepathically." Gakowa faced her in interest. "Does

that include Togruti?" Sakowa faced her brother. "I don't know. I've never tried it." Gakowa couldn't resist. "You know

what Mom always said: 'Do or do not. There is no try.'" Sakowa sighed. "Very funny, brother." She closed her eyes, and

concentrated. Gakowa closed his own eyes. As they did, she focused on the Togruti language, and the knowledge of

every word, every syllable, went into his mind. When finished, the young Togrutan teenagers faced their grandmother,

who said, _/Are you well, Grandson?/_ Gakowa smirked, and replied, _/Very. I haven't had a sister in years./_ Sakowa

smirked. _/Get used to it./_ Gakowa smirked right back at her. _/Maybe I will./_ Just then, the comm panel went off.

"Gakowa, Master Ti, Sakowa, we've found the third signal." Gakowa clicked the button. "We're on our way."

 **A/N**

 **I know it's short, but I thought it'd be fun. Btw, "Text like this" is English, and _/Text like this/_ is **

**Togruti/other language/.**


	7. The Tenant

**Let the fun continue!**

Chapter Seven

The Tenant

(Poseidon, in orbit above Shili)

Jack saw the Hera floating in space above the planet. If the Togruta down below had seen it, they had left no sign. Jack

turned to Gakowa. "Take a squad. Check the ship for her. If she's not there, we'll search the planet." Gakowa nodded.

He nodded to a lieutenant nearby, and walked to the lift.

(Port hangar bay, Poseidon)

Gakowa faced the members of the team he'd assembled. "We're going to search the Hera for survivors, and determine

if we can salvage it. If we can't, we'll set up the self-destruct and get off the ship." The men nodded. "Let's go." They

boarded the shuttle, and were off to the Hera.

(Bridge, Poseidon)

The helmsman faced Jack. "Sir, Shuttle 17 is en route." Jack nodded. "Activate sensors. I want to know if anything

comes near." The helmsman nodded. "Yes, sir."

(Shuttle 17, inbound to EV Hera)

Gakowa gripped his lightsabers, ready to draw them if he sensed danger. They landed in the hangar of the Hera, which,

strangely enough, had power. Gakowa could hear the life support systems running, and faced the lieutenant. "Put me

through to General Hudson."

(Bridge, Poseidon)

"What is it?" Gakowa looked confused. "The ship has power, and life support is still running." "What's so confusing?"

Gakowa sighed. "I don't sense her." That got Jack's attention. "Do you sense anything?" Gakowa faced the doorway,

then turned back to Jack. "I sense someone. I don't recognize the presence, though." Jack nodded. "See who it is, and

bring them aboard the Poseidon." Gakowa nodded.

(EV Hera, starboard hangar bay)

"All right, here's the deal. Someone's on this ship, and it's not my mother. Fan out, and search all decks. If you find

them, bring them to the hangar and let me know. I'll search the engineering deck." "Yes, sir!" The men fanned out to

search the rest of the ship. The Togruta ran to the engineering deck. He entered the lift, then noticed that direct access

to Main Engineering was cut off. He faced the deck buttons. He pressed the button for the next nearest lift, and waited.

When he got there, he slowly entered Main Engineering, and was not surprised to find everything working. He could

sense the person's presence much more clearly. He still didn't recognize the presence, but he knew they were in this

room. He faced the area the presence was coming from. Using the Force, he pictured the exact location, and walked

over. "I know you're there. Come on out. I don't want to hurt you." A young girl, of the Tholothian race, slowly stepped

out. She appeared to be 14, wearing an old set of Jedi robes. However, she had no lightsaber. Gakowa kneeled down.

"It's okay. My name's Gakowa." She seemed to calm down a bit. "Katooni." Gakowa smiled. "Okay, now, how did you

get aboard this ship? And, for that matter, how'd you get everything online?" She walked closer. "I was trained as a

Jedi, but I left after the trial of Ahsoka Tano, who was a Padawan. I don't know what happened to her after that, but I

used the Force to-." She looked at his belt. "Where did you get that?!" Gakowa realized she'd seen his mother's old

lightsaber. "It belonged to Ahsoka Tano, right?" She nodded. "My full name is Gakowa Tano. Ahsoka Tano is my

mother, and I was raised in another galaxy." That got her attention. "Is there another Jedi Order there?" Gakowa

smiled. "We don't call ourselves that. We go by Jedi Knights of Earth. To be honest, though, I'm not a Knight yet. I'm a

senior Padawan, but not a Knight." She walked closer. "Do you allow families?" Gakowa smirked. "Are you kidding?

That's what the JKE's based on. My master's older brother leading the Knights for now, until we find my mother."

Katooni sat down. "What happened to her?" Gakowa sighed. "Seven years ago, she was taking this ship out on its

maiden voyage. They were testing a new device. The test failed, and the ship disappeared. We just found it." Katooni

bowed her head in shame. "No, don't be ashamed. You didn't know. Come on. I'll take you aboard a bigger ship."

Katooni smiled. "Thank you." Gakowa nodded. "Word of advice, though. Don't say anything to my squad when you see

them." She nodded.

 **A/N**

 **Oh! Possible master/apprentice pairing! I'm terrible.**


	8. An Enemy Appears

**On we go!**

Chapter Eight

An Enemy Appears

(Poseidon, in orbit above Shili)

"Sir, we're detecting a Venator-class Star Destroyer entering the system. They'll be in comm range in five minutes."

Jack made up his mind. "Prepare to cloak. Put me through to Commander Tano." "Yes, sir."

(Hera)

Gakowa heard his comm go off. "Hang on." He answered it. "Hello?" Jack sighed from his end and said, "Now's not the

time for jokes, Gakowa. There's a ship coming in. They'll be in range in five minutes. We're going to cloak so they can't

detect us." Gakowa sighed. "So much for that idea." Gakowa swore he heard Jack sigh on his end. "All right, I'll let the

others know." "Good man. We'll contact you when they're gone." Gakowa sighed. "10-4." He pressed another

frequency. "All team members, rendezvous on the bridge. We'll meet you up there." "Sir, who's we?" "I'll explain when

we get there." The lieutenant sighed. "Yes, sir." When they got to the bridge, Gakowa faced the men. "This is Katooni.

She's been living on this ship for the last year. She didn't know it was our technology, so in my opinion, she was just

doing what she could to survive. Now, there's another ship coming in and General Hudson decided to cloak the

Poseidon. That means we have to engage the Hera's cloaking device." A trooper raised his hand. Gakowa faced him.

"Yes?" The trooper cleared his throat. "Sir, what if we armed weapons and shields?" Gakowa sighed. "We don't start

fights, sergeant. We only defend ourselves. As far as we know, they don't know that we're here. Let's try to keep it that

way." The sergeant nodded. "Yes, sir." Gakowa faced him. "Besides, the shields were designed to raise themselves if

the cloak was enabled. If we're lucky, they'll just go away. However, I do want some of you to fill up the missile tubes.

If they do detect us somehow, I want to be able to do some kind of damage." The troopers nodded. "Get to it." The

men left. Gakowa sat down on the Hera's command chair. He seemed uncomfortable. Katooni walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" He faced her. "I miss my chair on the Poseidon." She giggled at the joke.

(Unknown cruiser)

Mace Windu strode forward at the discovery of two unidentified cruisers orbiting Shili. As far as he was aware, Togrutan

ships looked nothing like them. Before he could get a closer look, however, the vessels cloaked. He ordered his men to

scan for distortions, and faced the viewer. His men reported a distortion for the smaller vessel, so he ordered them to

target them. They would fire on his command.

(Hera)

Gakowa sat on the bridge, waiting. The cloak was active, and the missiles were ready. The turbolasers could be

activated only if he had the cloak disengaged. If the shields were hit, however, the cloak would deactivate. Gakowa

looked at the vessel that had entered the system. It was an old Venator-class ship, which had been decomissioned

shortly after the end of the Clone Wars. This ship was staying put. Gakowa grew concerned, and felt a warning in the

Force. He realized something. "Decloak! Now!" The lieutenant faced him. "What is it, sir?" Gakowa faced him. "They

know we're here. I don't know how, but they do." As the cloak powered down, Gakowa then said, "Arm all turbolaser

batteries! Open all missile tubes! But don't fire until I tell you. Let them make the first move."

(Poseidon)

Anakin faced Jack. "Why is he decloaking?" Jack sighed. "The other ship must have detected us already. Decloak and

arm all weapons! Shields at maximum!" The helmsman followed his orders to the letter.

(Unknown cruiser)

When the two ships decloaked, Windu got a better look at them. Their design was quite impressive, and the two ships

were angled to fire on them, if neccessary. "Open fire on the smaller ship. Leave the bigger one for last." The officer

nodded.  
(Hera)

The lieutenant faced him. "They've locked weapons on us, sir!" Gakowa gritted his teeth. "Return fire! All turbolasers!

Hang onto the missiles for a bit!" As the yellow lasers shot to the enemy ship, Gakowa saw blue lasers coming towards

them. "Brace for impact!" The hit was a good one. "Shields at 70%!" Gakowa grunted in annoyance. "Fire missile tubes

1 and 2!" The lieutenant was quick to do so.

(Poseidon)

The Hera's shields had taken a beating. "Sir, their shields are at 70%! If the enemy fires at them again, they'll take

even more damage!" Jack nodded. "Contact the Hera!"

(Hera)

The lieutenant faced his commander. "Sir, the Poseidon is contacting us!" Gakowa was never as happy to hear from

Jack as then. "On-screen!" Jack's face came on the viewer. "Gakowa, abandon the Hera. Get to the planet. We'll cover

you, and repair the Hera after we chase off these jerks!" Gakowa sighed. 'He's right.' He nodded. As the communication

ended, he faced the Lieutenant. "Sound the alert." The lieutenant nodded. He hit the button. "All hands, abandon ship!

This is not a drill!" Gakowa faced Katooni. "Come on. Let's go." In the hangar, Gakowa directed everyone to the shuttle,

and they launched towards Corvala, the capital city of Shili. Gakowa looked his men over. They were all still alive, but

shaken. The Hera hadn't done very well in combat. Its technology had survived, but the weapons and shields weren't

that good against an ancient cruiser. Therefore, the ship itself wasn't worth salvaging. "When we get back to the

Poseidon, I'm going to talk to General Hudson about destroying the Hera. It's obsolete." The men nodded. "Still, we all

made it out of there. That's the important thing. I know _Togruti_ , the language of my kind, so let me do the talking." The

men nodded again.

 **A/N**

 **Oh, Hera, you were nice while you lasted. I'm a bad person, aren't I?**


	9. The Return of Ahsoka Tano

**The fun continues!**

Chapter Nine

The Return of Ahsoka Tano

(Radiant Eagle, inbound to Corvala and Shuttle 17)

Shaak handled the controls of the Radiant Eagle and landed it in a docking bay, the same one as the Terran shuttle.

Sakowa faced her grandmother, holding Aika in her arms. "I hope she is on Shili. I'm not in the mood to go all over the

galaxy looking for her." Shaak nodded, and said, "Let us see what your brother says." As they approached him, Gakowa

faced them, and was surprised. "Why aren't you wearing boots?" Shaak smirked. "It is a custom amongst our people to

walk barefoot amongst the plains of Shili." Gakowa smirked. "I've been waiting for a chance to do that for years." He

took his boots off. One of his men faced him. "Commander?" Gakowa faced him. "Yes?" The trooper gulped. "Do we

have to take our boots off?" Gakowa snorted. "No, you can leave them on. You're not Togruta. It'd be weird." The

trooper nodded and said, "Thank you, sir." Gakowa's comm went off. "Gakowa, it's Jack. The enemy ship has

withdrawn. They destroyed the Hera." Gakowa nodded. "I was gonna talk to you about destroying it, anyway." Gakowa

knew that Jack was smiling on his end. "We'll stay in orbit for now. If it comes back, we'll let you know." Gakowa

nodded. "Thanks, Jack." When they broke off the comm, Gakowa faced his men. "Stay at the shuttle and Eagle, and

guard them. I don't want anyone getting their hands on Terran technology." The men nodded. He faced Katooni. "Stay

with them. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with us." She nodded. He faced his sister and grandmother.

"Come on." They nodded.

(Poseidon)

Jack faced the commsman. "What is it?" The lieutenant faced him. "Sir, we have a message from home. They want to

know the status of our search." Jack sighed. "Tell them it's still a work in progress, and that we could use extra help.

Have them send in The Twins." "Yes, sir."

(Plains of Shili)

Gakowa used his tracking abilities to trace his mother's location. The Force helped, and soon, they found a hunting

lodge within a small lake. Getting to it was easy. There was a bridge leading to the front door. Gakowa gently stepped

forward, and knocked. The door opened, revealing his mother, gone all these years. "Gakowa?" He smiled. "Hi, Mom.

Sorry we're late." She smirked, then noticed something. "What happened to your eyes?" Shaak looked confused. "His

eyes?" When Ahsoka noticed her mother, she couldn't hold it in. She ran to her, faster than Gakowa had ever seen her

move. He faced his sister. "And I thought _you_ were the fast one." Sakowa snorted. Ahsoka looked at Gakowa. "Where

did you find her?" "On Teth." Ahsoka sighed. "Teth? I've never liked that planet." Gakowa faced his sister with a raised

facial marking. "I knew I should've doubled-checked the Wild Space." Gakowa made no answer to that. Ahsoka faced

her son again. "You still haven't answered my other question." Gakowa sighed. "An accident when I was 13. A guy flung

some chemicals in my eyes, they turned brown, I kinda like it, end of story." He said all this counting with his fingers.

Ahsoka smiled. "You caught up on Jack's sense of humor, I see." Gakowa grinned. A voice came from in the hut. Ahsoka

smiled and walked in. Gakowa watched. He faced his sister. "Why do I get the feeling we have a new relative?" Sakowa

nodded. "I get it, too." Ahsoka walked out, leading a 3-year-old by the hand. "Gakowa, Sakowa, meet your new baby

sister, Ashla." Gakowa knelt before her. "She's so cute!" Sakowa sat down beside him. "I don't believe it." Ahsoka then

noticed Aika. "I don't like to disturb new meetings, but, who is that little person behind you?" Gakowa faced his sister

with the expression, _You tell her_. Sakowa sighed. "Her name is Aika. She's my daughter." Ahsoka looked ready to faint

when Sakowa said that. Gakowa steadied her. "Hang on, Mom. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. "There'd better

be." She rubbed her temples, then faced Sakowa. "Where were you all these years?" Gakowa sighed. "She snuck

aboard the Hera, and jetissoned to Kiros." Ahsoka sighed. "At least it was a Togruta world." Gakowa made no comment.

Ahsoka faced her son. "Are you a Knight yet?" Gakowa shook his head. "I'm a senior Padawan." Ahsoka smiled. "That's

good, but why has Jack not promoted you yet?" Gakowa sat down. "I think you should ask him that." Facing his new

baby sister, he said, _/Hi!/_ Ashla faced her mother. _/Who is he?/_ Ahsoka smiled. _/He's your brother./_ Ashla calmed down

when she heard that. She walked over to Gakowa, and hugged him. _/Hi! What's your name?/_ Gakowa smiled.

 _/Gakowa./_ Ahsoka then noticed it. "You speak Togruti?" Gakowa faced her. "Sakowa learned an ability that lets her

project things she's learned to other people." Ahsoka nodded. "And you?" Gakowa sighed. "I learned an ability that

allows me to form a energy barrier around myself. Thing is, it drains me. I've limited my uses of it." Ahsoka nodded.

"Where's Jack?" Gakowa faced her. "In orbit. He's keeping an eye out for a cruiser that attacked us earlier." Ahsoka

nodded. "What ship is he in?" Gakowa smirked. "The Olympus-class Poseidon, which, we found out, is a LOT better than

the Hera when it comes to battles." Ahsoka nodded. "Where is the Hera?" Gakowa sighed. "Destroyed by the enemy

cruiser. It was a Venator-class star destroyer, just so you know. Ahsoka nodded. Gakowa's comm went off. "Gakowa,

did you find your Mom?" Gakowa smirked. He fingered his comm. "Hi, we were just talking about you!" His master

chuckled on his end. "I take it she's okay?" Gakowa couldn't help it. "I've got a baby sister!" Jack laughed at that.

"Congratulations, but I have bad news. We'll have to cut this reunion short. The cruiser's back, and it's brought friends."

That got Gakowa's attention. "We're on our way." Deactivating the comm, he faced his mother. "The Eagle's in Corvala,

and as well as one of the Poseidon's shuttles. We'll meet aboard."

 **A/N**

 **The next chapter will be a space battle, just so you know.**


	10. The Battle of Shili

**Now, the fun continues!**

Chapter Ten

The Battle of Shili

(Poseidon, main bridge)

Jack stood up from his command chair just as Master Tano walked in. "Master. Welcome aboard the Poseidon." Master

Tano smiled at him, then looked out the viewport. "How many ships did that cruiser bring with it?" Jack faced the

helmsman. "There are twenty ships in all, sir." That got Gakowa's attention. "Twenty? Wow." The seven Venator-class

star destroyers and 13 light cruisers approached them. "He brought a fleet with him this time. Man, this guy's

desparate." Shaak looked at the lead cruiser. "The Force is strong with whoever is leading this attack force." Master

Tano walked over. "Let's find out how strong." Shaak smiled at her daughter, and Jack suddenly felt alone. Skywalker

and Koon had returned to their ship to call for reinforcements. Gakowa walked over. "I know your pain. I'm the only guy

in the family." Luckily for him, Master Tano didn't seem to hear that comment. "Try not to say that around her."

Gakowa nodded. He then shivered. "It got cold all of a sudden." Jack nodded. "Yes, but the heat systems are operating

normally. It doesn't make sense." The enemy opened fire, the blue lasers striking the Poseidon's shields. "Sir, our

shields are at 95%!" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Return fire! All forward cannons and missiles!" As the yellow lasers and

missiles fired, the blue lasers met them. Gakowa got an idea. "Those cruisers can only lock onto the Poseidon." Jack

nodded to him. "Go, take Triton Squadron!"

Gakowa nodded.

(Poseidon, starboard hangar)

Gakowa faced his men. "Launch when ready! We're going after those light cruisers! If they deploy fighters, take them

out!" The men saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" The fighters soon sped out of the hangars and into space.

(Poseidon bridge)

Jack faced Master Tano, who walked over. "Where did Gakowa run off to?" Jack faced her. "He's leading a fighter

attack." When faced with her raised facial marking, he said, "It was his idea." She sighed. "I hope he knows what he's

getting into."

(Gakowa's Jedi fighter)

Gakowa thumbed his comm. "All wings, report in." "Triton Two, standing by." "Triton Three, standing by." This went on

until all fighters were accounted for. "Split up and attack the light cruisers." The men obeyed his commands, and soon,

the light cruisers had trouble." Gakowa sensed something. "Guys, we've got a lot of company!" They engaged the

enemy ships, and managed to destroy most of them. However, Gakowa saw that their ordnance was too low to destroy

the light cruisers. "Pull back to the Poseidon! We don't have enough missiles to take out the light cruisers!" The men

obeyed, then Gakowa's radio went off. "Commander Tano, proceed to Sector 6." Gakowa pressed the button. "Who is

this?" "Authorization code Bravo-Victor-199." That was a Terran code. Gakowa proceeded to the sector.

(Poseidon bridge)

"Where's he going?" Jack looked over. He checked his distortion table, and detected three shapes. "Our

reinforcements."

(Gakowa's fighter)

Gakowa looked forward, as three Olympus-class cruisers decloaked and one moved to intercept him. "This is

Commander Tano. Which cruiser is intercepting me?" A voice came through. "I wish we could have met after your

Knighting, Commander, but this will have to do." Gakowa raised a facial marking. "Huh?"

(Poseidon)

Jack thumbed his button. "Nero, is that you?" Nero's voice came over the comm. "In the flesh, Jack. Gakowa's boarding

his little package as we speak." Jack grinned. "Good timing, brother." Nero's voice came again. "Thank you. Sit tight.

We'll handle these punks."

(Olympus-class cruiser, main bridge)

Gakowa walked onto the bridge of the cruiser that had welcomed him aboard." The officer on the command chair stood

up. "Commander, welcome aboard the Apollo. Registration: OG-07." Gakowa walked forward. "Thanks, but, what did

you mean by after my Knighting?" The officer smiled. "This was to be your battle cruiser, sir." Gakowa faced him.

"Seriously?" The officer nodded. "I'll take my station, sir." As the officer walked to a star chart, Gakowa gently sat down

on the command chair. The officer faced him. "Oh, yes. You'll have to notify the crew of the change of command."

Gakowa faced him. "Thanks for the tip." The man nodded with a smile, then turned back to his work. Gakowa thumbed

the comm. "Attention, my name is Gakowa Tano. This was to be my cruiser after I was Knighted, but circumstances

force me to assume command immediately. All right, let's send these guys packing. Tano, out." Gakowa faced the

helmsman. "Arm turbolasers and missiles." The helmsman faced him. "Do you have a problem with that order?" The

helmsman shook his head. "No, sir. I was just going to suggest powering the rail guns, sir." That got Gakowa's

attention. "This ship has rail guns?" The helmsman nodded. Gakowa couldn't help the grin that came on his face. "Do

it." The helmsman grinned back. "My pleasure, sir." Once the weapons were powered, the Apollo, the Hades, and the

Artemis opened fire, the missiles, turbolasers, and rail guns lighting up the vacuum of space.

(Poseidon)

Sakowa faced Jack. "Which one is Nero aboard?" Jack smiled. "The Hades. The Artemis was going to be yours when you

became a Knight. We refer to them as The Twins." Sakowa faced her mother with an expression of awe. Jack sighed. "I

wish I'd known that they were equipped with rail guns, but at least it'll chase off the enemy. Sure enough, it did. After

the battle, Gakowa came back aboard the Poseidon, and saw his mother approaching him. She gently put a hand on his

shoulder. "Gakowa, you did a very good job today. You've become an excellent pilot, an excellent quick-thinker, and a

good Commander. I look forward to having missions alongside you in the future." Gakowa blushed from his mother's

praise. She then took her weapon off of her belt. "But not as a Padawan." As she said this, Gakowa saw his

grandmother, Jack, and Nero surrounding him, sabers in their hands, but unlit. He was in shock. "You really think I'm

ready?" She smiled. "I don't think. I know." She ignited the orange blade. Gakowa knelt, as Jack, Shaak, and Nero

ignited their lightsabers, with the blades in front of their faces. Ahsoka said the following words while gently lowering

her blade to her son's shoulders. "By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I declare you, Gakowa Tano, a

Jedi Knight of Earth." She severed the Padawan Braid, which fell harmlessly to the floor. The young Togrutan Jedi

Knight stood up. His sister walked over. She hugged him. "You did it, Gakowa. You're a Knight." Gakowa faced his

sister, and handed her something. She saw their mother's first lightsaber in his hand, for her to take. She faced him.

"You need it more than I do, sis." She smiled, and gently accepted the old weapon.

 **A/N**

 **Gakowa's a Knight now! But don't worry, this story isn't over yet. Gakowa will go through with two of his**

 **people's traditions. I won't spoil them, as one of them I cannot confirm.**


	11. Togrutan Traditions

**Let's continue!**

Chapter Eleven

Togrutan Traditions

(Shili, three hours after space battle)

Gakowa crouched in the turu grass, and watched his prey, an Akul, the first one he had ever seen up close. He watched its movements, intent on claiming his prize. He gently set the spear down, and

drew an arrow from his quiver. He set it to the string, and pulled back gently. He waited until the Akul reared its head, seeming to smell something. He shot the arrow. It hit the Akul in the leg. It faced

his direction, roaring in pain and rage. Gakowa grabbed his spear and stepped out to battle the Akul. He lowered his spear, and waited. The Akul came rushing at him. He jumped out of the way, but

was scratched on the back. He felt the wound, and saw his blood. It wasn't the first time he had seen it, so it didn't faze him. He faced the Akul again. He bared his teeth, and growled. The Akul roared

in answer. Gakowa ran forward in a charge, spear ready. The Akul charged at him as well. The spear went down the Akul's throat, and Gakowa leapt out of the way. He rubbed his back wound, and

approached his fallen enemy. He drew the dagger on his belt, and pointed it at its neck. He stabbed the Akul for good measure, then, when he was sure it was dead, he sat down nearby, and rubbed

his wound. It was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as before. He could sense the other hunters approaching. He faced them as they arrived. They inspected the kill, then faced him. _/Well done,_

 _young warrior. Let us return to the village, so that you may fashion your headdress./_ Gakowa nodded. A few minutes later, they reached the village, dragging the Akul's body. As the teeth were

removed from its mouth, Gakowa went to the village healer, to have his wound bandaged. Afterwards, he began work on his Akul headdress. When it was finished, the instructer smiled. _/That is a fine_

 _headdress. You are truly an excellent fighter. I am proud to have met you, warrior brother./_ Gakowa nodded in gratitude.

(3rd POV, Jack Hudson)

Jack sat in the village elder's hut, alongside Master Tano and Master Ti. They seemed to be at ease, which Jack had to admit was better than he was doing. He couldn't help but be nervous about his

apprentice taking on a Togrutan predator by himself. As he was thinking this, Gakowa walked into the hutt, wearing an Akul headdress. Jack couldn't help but stare at it. He looked so different with it.

Gakowa faced him. "What?" Jack sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that on you." Gakowa smirked at him. The village elder walked in. _/Ah, a fine headdress! You did well today, Gakowa_

 _Tano, son of Ahsoka Tano./_ Jack, of course, had no idea what the guy was saying. Gakowa couldn't help but smirk at Jack's confusion. _/Thank you, elder./_ Jack looked at Master Tano, and said,

"What are they saying?" Ahsoka smirked at him. "Do you really need to know that?" Jack sighed. "I'm not gonna win this one, am I?" Ahsoka smirked. "Nope." Shaak, in the meantime, was enjoying

this conversation between Master and apprentice. To be honest, she liked Jack. He was a good man. She simply didn't feel ready to open up to him yet. Gakowa faced the elder. _/You said there was_

 _something else I had to do./_ The elder nodded. He faced his inner chambers, and said, _/It is time./_ Gakowa seemed confused, while Ahsoka and Shaak were smirking at him. Gakowa faced them.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka didn't lose her smirk. "You'll find out." A Togrutan girl walked out, about Gakowa's age. When Gakowa saw her, he nearly swooned. He had never seen a girl like her, which

was understandable, since he had lived on a planet with only his sister and mother, and humans, who he did not fall in love with. This girl, however, was a knockout. Gakowa blushed, and faced his

mother. "What's going on?" Ahsoka didn't stop smirking. "You're the last male of the Tano clan, Gakowa. You have no choice, but to take a mate to continue our bloodline." Gakowa blushed even

more, and when he faced the girl, could barely keep himself from falling backwards. She was standing closer to him and was looking at him expectantly. Gakowa faced the elder. _/An arranged_

 _marriage?/_ The elder nodded. Gakowa sighed. _/I don't like that idea. I need time to get to know her./_ The elder nodded. _/You have plenty of time now. I trust you know the ways of married couples?/_

Gakowa nodded with a blush. It was all Jack could do to keep from laughing. Gakowa noticed this. "Not you, too." Again, Jack barely restrained laughter. Gakowa sighed. _/I don't like it, but I can tell_

 _that I'm not getting out of this. I'm going to have to get to know her, as I said before, but I will do it./_ The elder nodded, satisfied. Gakowa faced the girl, curious about something. _/What's your name?/_

She faced him, but didn't answer. _/Where I was raised, women can speak to their husbands. Besides, I respect women./_ Ahsoka cooed. Gakowa sighed again. "Mom, please stop. It's embarrassing."

She laughed. The girl faced him, and this time, she spoke. _/Aisha Kiyoran./_ Gakowa nodded. _/Okay. Now we're getting somewhere./_ Aisha giggled. Gakowa faced her again. _/Your turn./_ She seemed

confused. _/I ask a question, you ask a question. One at a time, and back and forth. Seem fair?/_ Aisha smiled at that. _/All right. Can you teach me to speak Basic?/_ Gakowa faced his mother. "What

does she mean by Basic?" Ahsoka smirked. "English." Gakowa nodded. He faced her. _/Absolutely. It'll be a lot more convenient for the both of us./_ She laughed at that.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry, guys, but I had to do something for the Tano bloodline. This seemed like the best way to do it.**


	12. Master and Apprentice

**And on we go!**

Chapter Twelve

Master and Apprentice

(EV Apollo, 1400 Hours, Shili System)

Katooni sat in Gakowa's quarters aboard the Apollo. She was wondering why he had asked to see her. He was certainly

doing a good job of testing her patience. She faced the clock on the wall. He was to arrive in ten minutes, if his

schedule didn't get in the way. She knew he'd been forced into a marriage, and was teaching his new wife how to speak

Basic, with his sister's help, of course. He felt it would be easier to have Sakowa send the knowledge of Basic into the

wife's mind, so that she could speak it fluently. As she thought this, the door opened. Gakowa walked in, followed by

Aisha, and Sakowa. Aika was with Ahsoka, as Sakowa thought it best if they got to know each other. Gakowa

approached Katooni, then nodded to his sister. She nodded back, then led Aisha to the bedroom, to help her put her

clothing and such away. Gakowa sat down next to Katooni, and looked her in the eye. "First off, I have a question.

When you left the Order, what was your level?" She looked him in the eye. "I was still a Youngling." Gakowa gently put

his hand on her shoulder. "Not anymore." She faced him, then noticed the object in his hand. It was a Padawan braid.

She looked at him in amazement. "I'm serious, Katooni. I want you to be my Padawan." She could not help the hug that

followed next. Gakowa smiled as he accepted the hug. She looked him in the eye. "But I don't have my lightsaber."

Gakowa sighed. "Yeah, I found out a rogue Jedi named Mace Windu has it. He took the lightsabers of six Younglings,

who were children of other Jedi, and left the Temple. He's killed five of those Younglings. You're the only one left. Their

names were Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Zatt, and Petro." She started crying. "I figured you knew them. We managed to tag

Windu's flagship with a tracking device. By the time they find it, it'll be too late. We tracked them to the Mustafar

system. Jack's gone back to Earth to give his report about the Hera. My mother and grandmother are here aboard the

Apollo, and the Hades and Artemis went back to Earth with Jack. The Artemis is going to be put in service with the new

flagship until Sakowa becomes a Knight. Anyway, my point is, we know where he is, and we're going after him. We took

out a lot of his ships when he attacked us, and I'm getting sick of him coming after us. It's time for him to be on the

defensive for a change." She smiled at that, then hugged him again. Gakowa faced Aisha, who had just walked in. _/Did_

 _she accept your offer?/_ Gakowa nodded. _/Since we're going to be with each other from now on, I'm going to bring you_

 _up to the bridge. You can watch the battle from up there. Personally, I like messing with guys like Windu./_ Aisha smiled.

 _/I understand, husband./_ Gakowa sighed. _/You can call me Gakowa. I probably should've pointed that out before./_

Aisha nodded. /All right, then, Gakowa./ Gakowa grinned. Facing Katooni, he said, "I'll see if I can arrange for you to

borrow a lightsaber from either my mother or grandmother." She smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Uh, oh. Windu better have insurance. XD**


	13. The Battle of Mustafar (Part One)

**We go on!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Battle of Mustafar (Part One)

(Mustafar system, 1900 Hours)

Mace Windu and Stass Allie watched the men they had hired to man their ships rush about on business. The remaining

five Venator-class destroyers were being repaired. They had faced a great enemy, whose weapons were stronger than

their own. This turn of events made their fight even more difficult. He faced a worker, who was running over. "Master

Windu, we've managed to repair the ships, but we have no starfighters. If an enemy ship comes, we will not be able to

eliminate their fighters easily." Windu nodded. As he thought this, their proximity alert went off. "One unidentifed

cruiser in orbit! Its shape matches the design used by the cruisers that eliminated the rest of our fleet!" Windu made a

choice. "Move the fleet to intercept!"

(EV Apollo, in orbit above Mustafar, main bridge)

Gakowa sat in his command chair, and looked out the viewport. They could detect the five cruisers moving to intercept

them, and the helmsman faced him. "General, we're ready." At the young Togruta's nod, the helmsman activated the

intercomm. "All hands, prepare for battle!" Outside the ship, all five of the Venator-class cruisers approached the Apollo.

The lead ship locked its weapons on it, ready to fire. Back aboard the Apollo, Gakowa said, "Lock rail guns and

turbolasers on the first ship! Fire when ready. Don't wait for my order." The helmsman grinned. "Yes, sir!" He pressed

the button.

(Outside the ship)  
The rail guns and turbolasers of the Apollo lit up the vacuum of space. The yellow lasers impacted on the first ship's

shields, weakening them. The other Venator-class cruisers returned fire, but it was already too late. The first ship was

destroyed. The next ship was fired upon. Soon, it joined its sister ship in destruction. The Apollo sailed forward amidst

the fire it was going through. Its yellow lasers shined in the darkness, pounding the enemy shields. The third cruiser

fell, and the fourth began a collision course. Much to their surprise, however, the Apollo's crew had seen it coming. They

fired their missile array, easily destroying its shields, and destroying the fourth cruiser in the process. The final cruiser

tried to run, but its hyperdrive engines were destroyed. A salvo from the rail guns destroyed the bridge, taking the rest

of the ship down with it. The Apollo sailed in the wake of the destruction, approaching the dropoff point.

(EV Apollo, Port Hangar)

Gakowa faced his pilots, who were assembled here for the mission briefing. "All right, here's the story. I don't want to

lose any shuttles on the way down. I need your fighters to fly ahead, and destroy any and all anti-aircraft guns. Once

you've radioed back that they've all been destroyed, we'll deploy the shuttles. Understood?" All of his men nodded.

Gakowa nodded back. "May the Force be with you." The squadron commander faced his men. "All right, everyone to

your stations!"

 **A/N**

 **Uh oh. Windu's in trouble! Okay, I'm bad.**


	14. Battle of Mustafar (Part Two)

**The fun continues!**

Chapter Fourteen

Battle of Mustafar (Part Two)

(Mustafar building, five minutes after the Apollo broke through the Venator-class fleet)

Mace Windu and Stass Allie faced each other. They had sensed the destruction of their five remaining ships. They knew

there was no way off-world now. Windu faced the men. "Prepare for ground assault."

(EV Apollo, starboard hangar)

Gakowa stood in front of the shuttle he would be boarding soon. His mother, sister, and new apprentice would join

them. His grandmother had loaned Katooni her lightsaber, until her own could be recovered. She walked over, and

stood next to him. His troops came over, ready for combat. "We're all ready, sir." Gakowa nodded. He noticed his

mother and sister getting into another shuttle. He sent them a nod. Sakowa nodded back. She held her mother's old

saber reverently. Gakowa faced Katooni, then looked at his squad captain. "Alert the bridge that we're launching the

attack." The captain nodded. "Right away, sir." He sent the update to the bridge, then boarded the shuttle. It took off,

and all ten of the ground assault shuttles began their assault. The thirty fighters flew ahead, ready to take out any and

all air defenses.

(Mustafar)

Windu's men were in position, and Windu then grimaced, thinking that he had been a fool to not acquire air defenses.

Of course, it was likely that their enemy was prepared for that, too. He faced Master Allie. He tossed her one of the

lightsabers he had taken from the Temple. "This belonged to the one that got away. It's safer with you than it is with

me." She nodded. The enemy fighters came into view, and, since Windu didn't have air defenses, began an ascent,

probably to return to their capital ship.

(Shuttle 4, inbound to Mustafar surface)

A voice came over Gakowa's comm. "Sir, they have no air defenses. We're returning to the Apollo now." Gakowa

nodded. "Good work. Leave the rest to us." "Yes, sir." The shuttles were close to their target, and Gakowa faced his

men. "Prepare for battle." The men took their T-90 assault rifles off of their holsters above, and loaded them. They took

extra ammo packs and pocketed them. Once ready, Gakowa faced the indicator light. "Red light. Stand by."

(Mustafar facility)

Windu activated his purple lightsaber. He could see the enemy shuttles. They were of a curious design, but clearly did

their job. They came close to their landing point.

(Shuttle 4)

Gakowa kept his eyes on the light. As it changed color, he said, "Green light!" The ramp on the back of the shuttle

opened. Gakowa, Katooni, and his men ran out, weapons ready. As expected, the enemy forces opened fire, but the red

lasers were easily deflected away. The rapid-fire pace of the T-90s lit up the battlefield. The enemy was going down,

fast. The only ones still standing were two lightsaber-wielding people, one a middle-aged Tholothian woman, and the

other a bald dark skinned man. Gakowa kept his blade raised high, ready for anything. The man faced him. "So, you are

my opponent. Interesting." He raised his purple blade in response. Gakowa was about to step forward when a voice

called out. "Windu." Both the Togrutan Knight and the former Jedi Master faced the speaker. Ahsoka stepped forward,

her unlit saber in her hand. Windu faced her. "Tano. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Gakowa kept his blade up.

Ahsoka said nothing, but stared Windu down. He stepped forward, ready to wipe out Shaak Ti's dynasty. The orange

blade was ignited. When Windu saw it, he froze. "Orange?" Ahsoka kept her guard up. Windu marched forward, his

anger building. He swung, and Ahsoka intercepted easily, then redirected his blade to force him back. He fell back,

almost dropping his weapon. Gakowa noticed the Tholothian run off, Katooni in hut pursuit. He ran after them.

(Ahsoka)

Ahsoka locked blades with Windu, making sure to keep his focus on her, and not on anyone else. He grimaced. "Your

skills have improved." She shoved him back, keeping her blade at the ready. He swung again, intenting to deceive her

into blocking it, but she saw through the feint. She slashed it up, then make a swipe, knocking the saber from his hand.

It landed near the edge of the platform they were on. Windu was shocked. Ahsoka shut off her saber. She could always

ignite it again should she need to. Windu called his weapon to him and faced her. "We will meet again." He ran off. The

men cocked their weapons, but Ahsoka said, "Let him go. We have other things to do." The men nodded.

(Gakowa)

Gakowa ran after his apprentice. He noticed the sapphire blade she was using clash with an emerald one. The

Tholothian woman she was facing spoke up. "I know who your mother was, Katooni. And I'm not proud of it." Katooni

made no reply, but locked blades with her. "If she had listened to me, the Jedi Order would never have found you, and

you could have lived your life safely anonymous. But because of her mistake, you will have to suffer." Katooni didn't

back down. She took note of her weapon on the Tholothian's belt, then kicked her back. Using the Force, she reclaimed

her lost weapon, and ignited it, the sapphire blade ready. She held the two sabers in a ready position. Gakowa had to

admit, she was doing pretty well. Katooni finally spoke up. "I know who she was too, Master Allie. And I'm not proud of

it, either. But at least I have a true family now." Master Allie narrowed her eyes. "Take care, child. You speak heresy."

Katooni smirked. "I don't answer to you, or to Windu. You two are traitors to the Jedi. You were right about one thing. I

was a coward. But now, because of my Master, I know that there's something stronger than fear. Far stronger." Master

Allie held her emerald saber at the ready. Katooni raised hers in response. "The Force." Master Allie yelled and lunged.

With no effort at all, Katooni intercepted the saber with both blades. "Let me show you how strong it is." She swung the

blades to her right, knocking Stass Allie's lightsaber out of her hands. It clattered on the floor, and fell into the lava

below. Gakowa watched this. Katooni deactivated the lightsabers and clipped them to her belt. Stass Allie looked at her

in shock. "What are you?" Katooni stared her down. "Katooni Gallia, Padawan of Gakowa Tano, Jedi Knight of Earth."

Master Allie growled in anger, and ran off. However, the bridge she was running on collapsed. She nearly slid off, but

managed to grab the railing. Gakowa walked over to Katooni, deactivating his lightsaber. She smiled at him, then faced

Master Allie. The woman glared at her. "Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" If his Padawan heard the

message in that, she made no show of it. "I won't kill you." At Gakowa's raised facial marking, she added, "You get two

options. Let go, and fall to your death, or free yourself and get out on your own. And if you do, I hope we never meet

again." Master Allie spat at her. Gakowa sighed. "Learn to lose gracefully," he said. Stass Allie turned her glare to him.

"You stay out of this, you little brat!" Gakowa stepped forward. He faced her. "I'm not a little brat." She grimaced.

Gakowa smirked. "I'm _the_ little brat." her eyes went wide, but then the bridge gave out, and she fell to her death, never

to be seen again. Gakowa faced his apprentice. "Let's go home." She smiled at him. "Yes, Master." Gakowa sighed.

"Gakowa is fine." She smirked. "Okay, Master Gakowa." He sighed again. "Just Gakowa."

 **A/N**

 **Ha! Didn't think I'd get this done, did you?**


	15. Arrival of the Centennials

**Okay, regarding Chapter 14, a lightsaber fight was long overdue.**

Chapter Fifteen

Arrival of the Centennials

(EV Apollo, five hours after Battle of Mustafar)

Gakowa sat in his personal quarters, waiting for Aisha. She had wanted to talk to him and he was curious as to what

was on her mind. As he was thinking this, Aisha walked into the room. He faced her, then patted the bed next to him,

motioning for her to sit down. She sat down, then faced him. _/Gakowa, you said that I could decide when we proceeded_

 _with the final part of our marriage?/_ Gakowa nodded. _/I did. Why?/_ She embraced him. _/I'm ready./_ Gakowa knew

instantly what she was talking about. _/Are you sure?/_ By the way she was grinning at him, he nodded. _/Yeah, you're_

 _sure./_ Aisha giggled at him. Gakowa faced her, and said, _/Well, what are we waiting for?/_ Aisha smirked. _/For you to_

 _prepare yourself./_ Gakowa nodded, then used the Force to turn out the lights.

(Ten hours later)

Ahsoka woke up with an odd feeling. She could sense that Gakowa and Aisha had been up to something last night. She

thought about asking them, but decided against it. It wasn't any of her business. Sakowa and Ashla walked in, followed

by Aika, who would not let go of her mother's leg. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at her granddaughter's unwillingness

to be out of her mother's reach, and gently pressed the child's nose. Ashla giggled and jumped into her mother's arms.

Ahsoka tickled her younger daughter mercilessly, then turned to her granddaughter, surprised to find that Sakowa was

already busy with her. She smiled, and faced her own daughter and nodded for her to go into another room. She faced

Sakowa, who understood. She gently shooed Aika to the other room as well, then sat down next to her mother.

"Gakowa and Aisha did something last night." Sakowa nodded. "I felt it, too." Ahsoka faced her daughter with a raised

facial marking. "And you're not curious?" Sakowa faced her mother. "No way. What they do is none of my business.

Besides, I've got enough to do with Aika." Ahsoka snorted. "How did you have her, anyway? Who was the father?" Her

daughter faced her. "There was no father." Ahsoka sighed. "I was afraid of that." Sakowa faced her. "Huh?" Ahsoka

looked at Sakowa. "You and Gakowa were born the same way." That got Sakowa's attention. "I don't have a father?"

Ahsoka nodded. Sakowa sat down. "Wow." If Ahsoka heard that, she made no comment about it. Just then, Gakowa

walked in, looking very tired. Sakowa faced her brother. "How late were you two up last night?" Gakowa sat down.

"Don't ask." Ahsoka snorted. "Am I going to have another grandchild soon?" Gakowa blushed. "Mom!" She laughed, and

Sakowa gently patted her brother's shoulder in consolation. He nodded to her, then faced his mother. "Did you have to

ask?" She nodded. "Figures." She snorted. A voice came over the comm all of a sudden. "Sir, we're receiving a

transmittion from the Hades. They're investigating what looks like a warp gate in the Abregado system." That got

Gakowa's attention. "I'm on my way." On the bridge, Gakowa sat in his command chair. The message was a request for

reinforcements. Gakowa faced the helmsman. "Set a course for the Abregado system. Engage hyperdrive when ready."

Katooni walked onto the bridge. "What's going on?" Gakowa faced her. "That's what we're going to find out."

(Abregado system, two hours later)

The Apollo came out of hyperspace, and approached the Hades, which was surrounded by over a dozen Victory-class

star destroyers. Aboard the Apollo, the code for the Resolute II was recognized. Gakowa faced the comm. "Contact the

Resolute II." The officer nodded. Seconds later, Anakin's face appeared on screen. "Hello, Gakowa." Gakowa nodded.

"Skywalker." The Jedi Master smiled, then said, "It was my ship that discovered this phenomenon." Gakowa faced his

mother, who had just walked onto the bridge. "Anakin?" He faced her. "Hello, Ahsoka. It's been a long time." She

smiled at him. "Too long. How are you?" Anakin smiled, and said, "My son is a Jedi Knight, and my daughter is not far

behind." Ahsoka smiled. Her son hated to interrupt this, and he didn't have to. "Getting back to business, you should all

know we tried to destroy it. Our combined forces had no effect." Gakowa faced his mother, then looked at Skywalker.

"We'll be in touch." Anakin nodded. Once his face was off the screen, Gakowa looked at his senior officers. "Options?"

His navigator faced him. "It's confirmed, sir. That is a warp gate. However, it's not Terran technology." That got his

attention. "Can we contact Earth?" The comms officer sighed. "We can reach the Ares, but not Earth itself." Gakowa

nodded. "All right, send a message to the Ares that we have a warp gate active and it's not Terran technology. Tell

them to transmit this information to Earth." The officer nodded. "Yes, sir." Gakowa faced the helmsman, and said,

"Raise the shields, just in case." The helmsman nodded. "With pleasure, sir." Once the shields were up, the Apollo's

comm went off. "Sir, the Hades is contacting us." Gakowa faced him. "On screen." Nero's face came on the screen.

"Gakowa. Nice of you to drop by." Gakowa ignored the joke, and said, "We've raised our shields, just in case." Nero

nodded. "The Hades' shields and the star destroyers' shields are all up. Whatever's coming, we'll be ready."

Just then, an alarm sounded. "Sir, we have a contact. One vessel emerging from the warp gate." Gakowa faced the

officer. "Ready weapons, and lock." The helmsman nodded.

(Cut to outer space)

The Apollo, the Hades, and the Victory-class star destroyers were ready for battle, as a large eagle-shaped cruiser came

through the warp gate. It loomed menacingly, and stopped at a certain point. Its shields went up, and several panels in

its hull opened up, and several missile cannons emerged from them. The Republic and Terran ships opened fire, with

the intent on overwhelming it with their superior numbers. However, their fire simply collided with the enemy shields,

having little if any effect. The enemy fired a single missile, which hit one of the Victory-class destroyers, taking it out in

one hit.

(Apollo, main bridge)

Gakowa saw the destruction of the Victory-class destroyer, and faced his mother in shock. "A one-hit kill? How is that

possible?" His helmsman spoke. "Sir, they've locked onto us!" Gakowa faced the enemy ship. "Fire all turbolasers, rail

guns, and missiles!" The weapons fire flew at the enemy, but simply collided with the shields. The enemy missile hit the

Apollo, rocking the ship. "Shields are at 50%!" That got Gakowa's attention. "50%?" The officer nodded. More star

destroyers were destroyed, as a single Venator-class star destroyer came out of hyperspace. It fired its lasers at the

enemy ship, and contacted the Apollo. Windu's face came on the viewer. "Apologies for my late arrival." At this point,

Gakowa was willing to take what help he could get. "Better late than never." Windu nodded. "Indeed." His cruiser

continued firing, but was hit by a missile. He closed his eyes as his ship exploded around him. Back aboard the Apollo,

Gakowa faced the helmsman. "What's the status of the Hades?" His helmsman faced him. "Destroyed, sir. Scans pick up

no survivors." Gakowa noticed this, and said, "We have to get out of here. Contact Skywalker. Let him know we're

retreating." The helmsman faced him. "I already did." Gakowa nodded. He stared at the enemy ship one last time, when

a message appeared on the comms screen. "Sir, the enemy says there will be no surrender. They're calling themselves

the Centennials." Gakowa faced the helmsman. "Get us out of here!" Just then, an enemy missile hit the shields around

the bridge, knocking Gakowa out of his chair, and also knocking him unconscious.

(Outer space)  
A single Victory-class star destroyer jumped to hyperspace, as the others were destroyed. The Apollo was nowhere to

be seen, and the enemy vessel sailed forward, unchallenged. Aboard the vessel, a helmsman faced his leader. "My lord,

the enemy fleet has been defeated. We shall pursue the surviving ship." The leader faced him. "No. Let them run. It is

of little consequence. Set course for the Mustafar system. We need a base of operations. This galaxy is ours." In outer

space, the Centennial warship jumped into hyperspace, with the wreckage of over a dozen star destroyers and an

Olympus-class battle cruiser floating in their wake.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N**

 **Where is the Apollo? Was it destroyed? Did Anakin get out okay? Find out all these and much more in the**

 **third book, The Centennial War!**


End file.
